This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to circuitry in wireless electronic devices that simultaneously receives radio-frequency transmissions in different frequency bands.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry. Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver circuitry and other satellite receiver circuitry may be used to receive satellite navigation signals. Local wireless links may be used to support local area network communications such as IEEE 802.11 communications at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. Local links may also be used to handle Bluetooth® communications at 2.4 GHz.
It is often desirable for a device to support multiple bands. For example, users of a cellular telephone may desire to communicate with cellular base stations using one or more different cellular telephone bands and may desire to communicate with local area network equipment using wireless local area network (WLAN) communications bands.
In conventional electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry, the wireless communications circuitry is typically configured to convey radio-frequency signals over a selected communications band with a single wireless base station. The wireless communications circuitry includes filtering circuitry and switching circuitry for transmitting and receiving wireless signals in the selected communications band. The filtering and switching circuitry is adjustable to switch to a different band for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. Using a single communications band for transmitting and receiving wireless signals often limits the bandwidth and data throughput that is obtainable by the wireless communications circuitry. Using a single wireless base station to perform wireless communications operations can limit the data throughput that is obtainable by the wireless communications circuitry when the associated electronic device moves to locations at greater distances from the base station.
It would therefore be desirable to be able provide systems and methods for transmitting and receiving wireless signals over multiple communications bands between a wireless device and multiple wireless base stations.